


Barr-aah

by PrincessPartyGirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Kissing, M/M, Prostate Play, Top Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPartyGirl/pseuds/PrincessPartyGirl
Summary: It started out as a normal day well into Barry Allen a.k.a. the Flash told me there's a meta who can literally make someone's body uncontrollable  with sexual desires





	Barr-aah

It started out as a normal day. I got coffee, planned a heist, and saw the Flash. Well not the Flash in red, It was just normal Barry Allen. Like I said normal, well until he told me that there was a Meta who could literally make someone commit rape. I jump right on it with nothing in return. Which they didn't believe me but whatever.  
"We just need to focus on finding the Meta" That seem to get Cisco's attention.  
"So we got a sample of his blood and its like a pollen or something. Not sure but we do know that anyone effected is in pain with out skin to skin contact. and whatever else is in it makes the person perform sexual desires."  
"But it can only be broken by perform of penetrative sex"I see Barry swallow hard.  
"So your saying if me or Snart get touch we will have sex with each other" Barry voice cracked "Calm down Scarlet I'm a nice bed partner" I threw him a wide smirk. Barry visible shivered all over "But don't worrier that wont happen we can set a trap and use Barry as bait."  
"Good idea Cold but if I wanted to know my friends sexual desire I would just ask" We all look at Barry "Your scarlet, Scarlet"  
"I-I think it will work you guys just turn off the comms and Snart can knock me out"  
"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you and if you get fucked not my fault"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is everyone ready" Barry whispered through the comms. And when we all said ready he went out. It was going good until "Flash watch out" but was to late "Cisco turn off the comms"  
"Got I-" It was cut off by Barry running them some where. He was guessing it was his apartment after moving out of wests home. Barry let out a yelp in pain and I started to strip us immediately "Its ok come here" by the time we were both in boxers Barry stop whimpering but the seual part started to develop and he started tearing off my boxers. "Barr-aah you ne-mhm need to stop" Barry had my whole cock in his mouth. this is not happening. I pulled Barry off and took control. "You are not in control tonight" He whimpered at that statement "Night I'm going to make sure even with your super healing youll feel these for a week" I hold up my cock and he moans this time. to make it to the bedroom with minimal pain for Barry we were touch almost full body other than our legs. I pushed Barr on to the bed and while keeping contact. I search his bed side drawer. when I found his lube Barry was already starting to kiss my neck. "Barry can you please spread your legs" He did what he was told and I started fingering him open. Barry jerk in pleasher and I knew I found it "Look Barry we found prostate" and I started to hammer it until I had three fingers in him. when I pulled them out he hiss at the loss "Barry I'm going to fuck you now ok" he moaned and I took that as a yes. I started slow until I reach the hilt then I pulled back and snap forward faster and faster till both Barry and I came. "Barry are you ok"  
"yae by the way you were right you are a nice bed partner"  
-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it not longer its late at night and I'm tired


End file.
